disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Clayton
Emma Clayton, nee Robbins, is a telepathic witch specializing in white magic. She comes from an old magical family and in every aspect can be considered akin to a queen. She is the professor of Advanced White Magic and the Head of the Avalon house at Lemuria. Played by Lucida0lownes Past History Emma is from the Shaw family, a wealthy, powerful, and old magical family. The family used to be very pure in their battle against darkness and to keep the balance but within the last two centuries, they have begun to grow corrupt. One of the goals of the family is to breed the perfect human magic wielder. The closest they have gotten is Emma. Emma has been trained and the family attempted to make her fit into the mold they saw fit. Although she frequently found ways around doing what the family wanted. She still listened to them though. She attended Spirit High and Lemuria, passing with flying colors. While at Lemuria, she befriended Jean Grey, Rogue's mother. The two became close, like sisters. Emma frequently visited Jean and unfortunately, captured the eye of Xanatos because of her beauty. Xanatos used h is powers to manipulate Emma and make her want him. Yet she knew it was wrong and that he was using her. Eventually she broke his hold and ran off, deciding to come up with a plan to get Jean and Rogue away from him. But it wasn't meant to be. Continuing on, Emma worked for her family, taking assignments and orders. One of them was to destroy Cassim. The relationship between the pair ended badly with Cassim finding out about her. Next was Ruthven. Emma nearly succeeded in destroying him but became pregnant due to her farce relationship with him. He attempted to destroy her and the baby but she successfully sent him away. The baby, whom she named Jezebel, hadn't much of a magical inclination and typically in the Shaw family, those babies are considered weak and unimportant. Sebastian, as Head of the Shaw family, wished for the child to either be abandoned or killed. Emma refused and challenged him to a duel for the Head position. She defeated her father and became the Head of the family. Recent History Emma went to visit Jezzy at school and also to see about the position at Lemuria to teach. She noted how close Jezzy was to Flynn and decided to see what she could do to help the boy. With that, she spoke with Clayton and caused the serpent enough concern for him to try to trap her in a dream realm. Oddly enough, Emma's dream was to be normal (later revealed because she was jealous of normal people and how they were free to do what they wanted). She became a housewife and Clayton filled the role of the husband. The situation was the beginnings of a peculiar affair between the two. Emma had planned on using Clayton's attraction to her against him but due to unforseen circumstances, she herself began to return the feelings. Attempting to smother the feelings out, Emma began to date a gancanagh by the name of John Smith. Although this couldn't even stop the emotions and she found herself in the cobra's coils again. Shortly afterward, Emma realized she was pregnant with Clayton's child. She told him and that was wen the pair realized they cared for each other, even love. The two became engaged at prom, despite the glaring problems of the idea of the pair being together. The two continued to care for each other and when Clayton was defeated by Flynn, Milo, and Pietro, Emma had an emotional breakdown, causing the destruction of the Avalon house and killing roughly 200 students. It also caused her life to be shortened by 20 years, due to the magical energies in her body. Emma inherited all of Clayton's worldly posessions and recently returned from a trip to Egypt, having learned the truth of the Egyptian Nagini. During summer vacation, she and Jezzy returned to Boston. While there, Jezzy was poisoned by Emma's father in an attempt to get at Emma and have her removed from the Head spot and possibly expelled from the family. Emma managed to keep her cool though and with the help of Wolfwood, cured Jezzy of the poison. Shortly afterwards, Emma placed an untraceable curse on Sebastian, causing him to have a heart attack while he was jogging. No one is aware of this. Relationships William Clayton-Emma's former enemy turned lover then fiance. The pair had issues understanding the connection that was growing between them and frequently used physicality to express it. They are akin to a yin and ya ng, balancing each other out perfectly. Emma calms Clayton while he helps her be herself. Jezzy-Emma's daughter. The two care for each other dearly but Emma didn't know how to tell Jezzy about her affair with Clayton, causing a rift in the pair recently. The relationship is slowly repairing though. Emma protects Jezzy, no matter what. Ruthven-A former target of Emma's that she seduced. While Ruthven wanted her, Emma found him disgusting and despised him greatly. Cassim-A former target and boyfriend. The two parted on sour terms but now have agreed to a friendship, putting the past behind them. Bobby Shaw- Emma's little brother. She took care of him the best she could, due to their parents. Yet there was a strong hold and now their relationship is strained due to her engagement to a dark magic user. Sebastian Shaw-Emma's father. An incredibly broken relationship. The pair only see each other when need be. Selina Robbins-Emma's mother. Despite her mother's vanity, she did care for her children. She just didn't show it very often. Kent Clayton-Emma's son by Clayton Riza-The pair have a very mother/daughter relationship. Although Emma is able to keep the other woman calm with her sense and stop her from jumping into battles. Phillip-Phillip is very much Emma's mentor and helped her a bit with dealing with her family and straightening herself out as a teenager. Jean Grey-Emma's friend from years ago. The pair are beginning to repair the relationship. Rogue-Emma's god daughter. The pair are beginning to bond. Flynn Ryder-The pair had a good relationship at first but Flynn feels betrayed by Emma when he learned of her relationship with Clayton and Emma feels as if she let him down. Pietro-After sending her a message asking for her forgiveness, Emma considers him a rather up right boy. She also influenced his mind a bit to see if she could do something to stop Clayton's defeat. But that has yet to come to light. Powers Emma is well versed in multiple forms of magic but has a strong inkling towards white magic. Typically when she uses it, it looks like white fire. She also has a spell she created herself which enables her to have diamond skin. Extra Facts *A nickname Emma has is "Emma Frost" due to her frosty demeanor. *Her favorite flowers are lilies *She smokes but not tobacco. She has a herb called clae that helps remove some extra magical energy from her body. A cleansing herb. *She owns an albino ball python she named Gwynfor. Category:Teachers